Sasuke Naruto LOVE SasuNaru
by Tiwi-Blue Sapphire-TemeDobe
Summary: Aku gak tau buat summary, jadi langsung aja WARNING : Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje, and Lebay


**WARNING!: AU, GAJE, ALAY, OOC! –MUNGKIN-, YAOI!**

**My first story, gomen jika tidak memuaskan.**

Aku hanya memiliki banyak ide di otakku, tapi aku orang yang sangat payah dalam menuangkan ide terebut dalam suatu cerita.

Cerita ini murni hasil otak nista aku. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide -gak bermaksud, suer deh-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Friendship(?), Humor (May be)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Story by: Tiwii-Blue Sapphire-TemeDobe

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_**SASUKE + NARUTO = LOVE**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terfavorit di sini. SMA Konoha High School(KHS) namanya. Awalnya aku ragu untuk sekolah di SMA ini. Tapi setelah ku lihat-lihat lagi, sekolah ini adalah sekolah terspektakuler menurutku. Aku tidak tahu apakah pendapatku sama dengan pendapat orang lain.

Oh ya, sampai lupa. Ohayoo minna-sama, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku berciri-ciri agak pendek-menyebalkan-, memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 garis di pipi kiri-kanan ku seperti kucing, rambur blonde, bola mata saphhire-kaya pen name author nista itu #nunjuk-nunjuk author yang lagi ngetik naskah-, dan juga berkulit tan-ttebayo.

Aku juga suka ramen. Makanan favoritku ramen. Hobbyku makan ramen. Tempat favoritku Ichiraku's Ramen. Temen nge-Date ku Ramen. Mimpiku adalah ram~ #dibekep author (Tiwi : dasar ramen freak #Jawsdrop Naru : Heheheh.. gomen Tiwi-chan). Okke lahh... kita akhiri perkenalan diri yang gaje ini.

BACK TO STORY

Hari ini, Tou-san mengantarku ke sekolah. Tumen tuh, Tou-san mengantarku! Biasanya setiap aku merengek minta di anterin, Tou-san selalu bilang "Biar Iruka-san saja yang mengantarmu. Jangan manja. Kamu ini cowok." Menyebalkan -_-.

"Tousan.." panggilku pada Tou-san ku yang sedang nyetir.

"Apa Naru-chan?" Jawab Tou-san ku selembut sutra #PLAK (Ditabok)

"Aku kan cowok Tou-san, jangan panggil namaku pake chan chan segala-dattebayo!" Protesku sambil memanyunkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku #refleks ketika aku ngambek.

"Hahaha... Iya iya Naru-kun" Sahut Tou-san sembari mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang selalu berantakan. Aku lupa, perkenalkan, dia itu Tou-san ku, mirip dengan ku, bahkan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku seperti duplikatnya, hanya saja Tousan tidk memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya sepertiku.

"Hm... tumben Tou-san mau mengantar aku ke sekolah, biasanya Tou-san selalu nolak dan selalu bilang agar Iruka-Jiisan saja yang mengantarku. Kenapa?" Tanyaku panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi pajang (?) #Tiwi : Naruuu... JANGAN OOT PLEASE... Naru : Iya-iya, gomen Tiwi-chan, gomen minna-sama *membungkuk* maksud ku panjang lebar.

"Tou-san cuma gak mau membuat putra kesayangan Tou-san ini kecewa"

"Oh." Jawabku singkat sambil senyum-senyam sendiri #Tiwi: KYAAA... ADA ORANG GILA *nunjuk-nunjuk Naru* -dirasenggan-*GOSONG*

Sesampainya di depan sekolahku, aku langsung turun dari mobil milik Tou-san. Aku berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah sambil besenandung kecil. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu yang ada dihatimu... sesuatu juga yang ada di benakmu... egh, maksudku sesuatu doang. Aku kembali lagi ke mobil Tou-san.

"Ada apa lagi Naru-chan? Kok balik lagi?" tanya ayahku embari mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung.

"Gahh.. Jangna panggil Naru dengan embel-embel chan donk , Naru pamit dulu ya Tou-san." Kataku sambil memamerkan senyuman lima jariku.

Setelah itu, akupun masuk ke gedung sekolahku dan mencari-cari di kelas mana aku masuk dari kertas yang menempel di dinding samping pintu ruangan masing-masing kelas. Aku berjalan dari kelas X Ipa 5 sampai ke Ipa 2. Tidak ada. Aku mulai putus asa. 'Apa aku tidak lulus di sekolah ini ya?' Batinku. Dengan 3L (Letih, Lunglai, Lesu) aku berjalan ke kelas terakhir X Ipa 1 dan mlai membaca daftar namanya.

"HAH?! Aku masuk ke kelas X Ipa 1?" kataku pada diriku sendiri dengan suara setengah berteriak. Seketika orang yang berada di sekitarku terdiam-terkejut- dan melayangkan tatapan bingung ke arahku.

"Ck. Dasar usurantonkachi!" Cibir seseorang dari belakangku dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Masuk kelas unggulan saja, sudah seperti Rakyat Jelata yang baru mendapat beras 1 karung" tambahnya lagi tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang datar sedatar cermin (?).

Aku mulai kesal dan memutar tubuhku 180°. Dan bola mataku pun bertemu dengan bola mata orang yang mengejekku tadi (Dia bilang aku usuratonkachi dan Rakyat Jelata ingat?). Aku terkejut, melihat orang yang sekarang ini ada di depanku.

"EH.. KAMU?!" Teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah orang yang tadi mengejekku.

"Hn? Ternyata kamu, Dobe. Pantas saja, usuratonkachi" cibir pemuda di hadapan ku ini. Ya, dia seorang pemuda.

Ku perhatikan sosoknya yang lama tak kutemui lagi ini. Tubuh yang semakin tinggi -lebih tinggi dari aku-, kulit putih mulus tampa cacat, bola mata onyx seperti langit malam, rambut melawan grafitasi like as chicken butt #Di chidori -jadi abu- , juga wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna.

#BLUSH 'Aku mikir apa sih, ngaco' batinku sembari memukul-mukul kepalaku.

"Ternyata selain 'DOBE', kau juga 'gila'. Memukul kepala sendiri."

"Hah?! Dasar TEME NO BAKA! Pantat ayam! Walaupun ambutmu di smoothing, dicatok, digosok, atau diapain saja, tetap saja melawan grafitasi seperti chicken butt! Ceh..." Aku membalas cibirannya dengan emosi yang **_hampir _**meledak-ledak -garis bawahi, cetak tebal, dan miringkan kata 'HAMPIR', udah meledak-ledak kok masih hampir -_- -.

"Durian"

"Suram"

"Silau"

"Gelap"

"Terang"

"Baka"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Ugh.. TEME"

"Dobe"

"Pahit"

"Manis"

"Sur~ Eh, kau bilang apa Teme?"

"Hn. Tidak ada"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Dia bilang apa tadi, dia bilang aku ma-manis. E-ekh?!

"Teme, jujur dong, kamu tadi bilang apa?" Tanyaku setengah memaksa. Tampa kusadari tanganku bergerak ke lengan baju Teme a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke sambil menarik-nariknya.

"Hn." Sahutnya seraya meninggalkanku yang cengok seketika.

Tersadar kuperhatikan ke sekelilingku. Dia menghilang. Dan ternyata banyak yang memperhatikan ku. Mungkin mereka heran kenapa kami bertengkar di muka umum. Aku teringat pada Sasuke, dia adalah temanku dari kecil yang selalu menjadi teman bermainku dari kami balita sampai kami lulus SD. Dan akhirnya dia melanjut ke Finlandi yang terkenal dengan negara pendidikan terbaik di dunia.

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata sudah 3 tahun sejak kepergiannya. Dan tampa kusadari senyum mekar di wajah tanku ini, mengingat kalau kami akan satu sekolah -mengingat ia berada di gedung sekolah-. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolahku besok

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen minna-sama, ini cerita pertamaku seperti kata-kataku di awal cerita.

Saya Newbie mohon bantuannya, saya mohon kritik dan saran, tapi jangan Flame please.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san, senpai-san

**SO MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
